


La Vie Boheme

by sublightsleeper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Squint and turn your head and it might be a Rent AU, coming out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublightsleeper/pseuds/sublightsleeper
Summary: Nothing like a little revelation between friends.





	La Vie Boheme

“I'm gay.”

The words are whispered in the space between their lips, in the moment before Magnus traces his tongue along Alec's teeth. He knows, of course. Their little bohemian experiment has been the subject of outsider interest before. 

But no one had ever watched him do his famous lawn chair handcuff dance from behind the lens of a camera with as much naked longing as Alec did. No one else had ever made him feel like he was the only person in the world.

So yes, Magnus knew. He knew long before they found themselves here, wound together in a bathroom stall with the sound of music pressing in on the outside walls, with little more between them than cotton and secrets. 

But it's not about him knowing. It's about Alec saying the words. 

The Lightwoods were old money, well respected in business and social circles. (Magnus doesn't mention how many of those well respected old men slip singles into his fishnets on a nightly basis. He was trying to ease Alec into this world, not thrown him off the deep end.) 

For their first born son to want to be a filmmaker was scandalous enough. But the Lightwoods were loving in their own distant, behind glass kind of way. They paid for him to go to the New York Film Academy and murmured to themselves what good parents they were. They knew, in their all knowing parental way that he would get this nonsense out of his system and join the family business. (Accounting and middle management. Blech.) 

Alec had been tasked with a final assignment, a need to reach out and touch the world. To try and capture some piece of reality and make it his own. That’s what led sweet little Alec to wind up on his doorstep.

Magnus had known then, from those wide eyed and parted lips, that Alec was just starting to face truths about himself. (It didn't help either that whatever kind soul sent him to the ‘Queen of Avenue B’ didn't mention that Magnus was a man in eyeliner and and short shorts.) 

“I'm gay.” 

It's a revelation that makes Alec quake in his arms, both hands fisted into the silky fabric of Magnus’ shirt. His camera is forgotten on the massive dinner table they've taken over in the upscale place, protected by their merry brand of friends. 

Clary, the visual artist with her love of chalks and charcoal and finger paints on her Adonis of a boyfriend Jace, who would stand gleefully naked with a starry night dotted on his skin, and nothing else. 

Simon, the master of the folk guitar solo and his girlfriend Maia, who works on Wall Street and wears three piece suits, but still watches Simon like he's got the only spotlight in the world. 

And Raphael, his sweet, sour faced Raphael who's trying to outrun the sunset of his life, trying to find a song to keep himself alive. (Magnus won't need a song, when the time comes. Raphael will live in his heart forever.) 

But now there's Alec. With his fingers pushed between Magnus’ skin and his too tight jeans, a grip that's both sinful and desperate all at once. Magnus has been a port in a storm before. This is the first time he's ever been the storm. 

He thinks of telling Alec that he's proud of him. That he knows. That everything is going to be okay. But two truths won't carry the weight of the last lie. He doesn't know if it's going to be okay. Alec might tell his parents and be disowned. He might lose everything to be himself. 

Or he might decide that he wants to bury it all beneath the surface and live the comfortable, responsible life. Only time would tell. 

But for tonight, Magnus gets to kiss the joy and laughter from Alec’s lips, to watch the sparkle in his hazel eyes and bask in just how beautiful he is. 

“Come on. Let’s go out tonight. We can celebrate.”

Magnus tugs on that Alec’s plush bottom lip, relishing the groan that rattles through his new friend’s bones when their hips jut against each other. “We don’t need any money.” Fingers brush through Alec’s dark hair, curling against his nape so that Magnus can steal one more kiss, flush with laughter before he sashays out of the bathroom and back to their friends, so that they can make whatever excuses they need to, to get away for the night. 

Maybe if they were lucky, they wouldn’t even be back home before Christmas day.


End file.
